Tree stands may be installed on trees to provide a seat and hiding place for hunters in search of game. Once the tree stand is installed, it can be dangerous for the hunter to climb into the seat while holding a weapon such as a firearm. Transporting firearms on vehicles, e.g., all terrain vehicles, can also prove to be dangerous.
While aiming at a target, it is often useful for a hunter to support the end of a firearm with a stable guide or cradle. The support can assist the hunter in accurately aiming at a target, especially if the hunter can quickly adjust the support to track the target.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing.